


Teach me (like one of your ghoul boys)

by SoapyPasta



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Frat Boy! Ryan, Getting Together, M/M, Ryan is 21, Shane doesn't believe in aliens, Shane is 24, Shane is a grumpy boy, Teacher-Student Relationship, at least not in the fun way, playful arguements, professor!shane, they flirt through emails because they are dorks, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyPasta/pseuds/SoapyPasta
Summary: That's how it started. Ryan's mission to drive Shane into insanity, or at least that's what Shane would call it. Ryan would probably refer to it as something like, 'Madej ignoring clear evidence for three months straight.' In fact, he did refer to it as that, repeatedly, Shane thought that was just another tactic to destroy his mind./or/Shane is a hardass professor and Ryan likes history, he really does, it's just ghosts are cooler.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 36
Kudos: 175





	Teach me (like one of your ghoul boys)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a damn thing about the American college system so forgive any mistakes, please.
> 
> They are both adults, and their relationship doesn't really start until after Ryan's last semester is over, but you know there are still eithical issues to dating a student so read with caution.

Ryan didn't really have a plan when he started college, just that he swore to his mom that he wouldn't drop out to pursue some _"unrealistic"_ career in basketball. Jokes on her though, he never wanted a career in sport. Though to be fair he could never see himself having a career that requires a history degree and yet here he is, three years deep. _More_ than three years deep into a course he has no use for, but he won't dwell on that right now. It's all a problem for future Ryan. _That poor bastard._

He's not exactly sure why he picked history - it's not really something that ever appealed to him - except he kind of is. He picked it because he was told there was a new history professor; the only tutor in the entire university that wasn't middle-aged and balding so he figured the class might be a little fun. Admittedly, it's not the smartest way to pick your future, but he's only going to college to keep mama Bergara happy anyway and it's a lot easier to get a job with any degree rather than going without one. So history, with the young, fun teacher that he might actually show up on time for.

He was wrong. Madej was irrefutably a hardass. The word _'fun'_ is alien to him (or it would be if he believed in aliens, which he doesn't - at least not in the cool way, as Ryan found out last week). In fact, he was probably one of the most strict professors in the damn place, which meant there was no missing deadlines or showing up late to lectures with a hangover for one Ryan Bergara. That sucked. So yes, he was showing up on time for his history lessons, but only because he was scared of the repercussions if he didn't. Not that there was much Madej could do, he was a damn adult.

Still, Ryan found himself enjoying most the content they covered in the course, ancient Eygpt for example, now that was interesting. There's no way those men built those pyramids alone, _"basic maths"_ or not, the professor couldn't be more wrong about that.

That being said, the course was damn hard and sometimes he just needed to wind down - so naturally, he did that in the nerdiest way possible. He didn't see himself as a nerd, but that didn't mean he couldn't have nerdy outlets, right?

Him and a small collection of other students, mostly introverts, English majors - people he probably wouldn't speak to if it wasn't for the group - had formed a sort of supernatural club.

It was a struggle, because much like his history professor, this college was strict and rarely let clubs like their's on campus at all. But since they were all doing well in their respective courses they were given an opportunity to host the club once a week in one of the science labs that often went unused. It's not like they were harming anyone, and they weren't the type of people to cause trouble. They were sensible. Always.

\----------------

Shane liked his job, at least the teaching part, history was his passion. That was a fact. There were, however, aspects of working at this college that really got under his skin.

He was the youngest tutor here, by at least ten years and outside of the college that had earnt him a lot of respect, he has chased his passion and he'd achieved it by the time he was twenty-four, it was admirable.

Inside the school however it earnt him nothing but disrespect; the older professors looked down on him, if he made the slightest of mistakes he'd be called into the Dean's office like he was twelve again and showing up late to math class.

Case in point, last week he was exactly three and a half minutes late to his lecture - because _yes_ he was checking the time, that's normal, and he needed to make this point - and he'd had to stand there for an hour once he'd done teaching, getting an earful about how he's letting his students down.

He didn't build up the nerve to tell the old bastard to just _fuck off_ because there's no possible way for him to control the damn traffic. It wouldn't have mattered. He also didn't bother to mention to fact that the English professor had missed two of his five lectures this week with no excuse, because it really wouldn't have mattered, he wasn't Shane. He was older, he'd been here for years. He wasn't young and high in spirit. He thinks maybe that's why they hate him, because all his joy hasn't been sucked out of him yet. Well, lucky for them, it's getting there.

That was why when he was asked to supervise the _'Supernatural Club'_ after-hours one day he just blindly nodded, saying no would get him nowhere.

He didn't bother to make a remark about how a bunch of nerdy twenty-year-olds don't need to be supervised, because he'd heard the story and hell, they kinda did. It was about four months ago a cleaner had walked in on them quote un-quote _"summoning a demon"_. She'd run out screaming, Shane isn't sure he blames her. From then on the group had been supervised by the biology professor whose lab they'd been using. Apparently, he wasn't here today. For some reason, Shane was the second choice. _What am I being punished for now? Smiling during a lecture? Jeez._

He'd sighed, sipping on his coffee from the cafeteria that was far too watery and always managed to taste a little too sweet, despite the fact that if you wanted sugars or sweeteners you'd have to add them yourself and he never did. He's pretty sure that, much like everything and everyone else in this school, the coffee machine had it out for him. He even considers it for a minute, a possessed coffee machine that is there solely to torture him, maybe he does belong in that damn supernatural club. He scoffs, _Nah_ , he's just near delirious from staying awake all night to mark subpar essays. Seriously, he doesn't know why he bothers, the only A-grade student in his class is Bergara and he's pretty sure he was the student who tried to suggest aliens built the pyramids last semester.

He shakes his head, trying to get out of his own stupid thoughts as he makes his way across the campus, he was late for supervising this club but he really couldn't find it in him to care, even if he was going to get scolded like a bad dog for it at a later date.

Though apparently, he cared at least a little because he'd certainly picked up his pace. _Torture, it's literal torture. My boss is a damned sadist._

_\----------------_

"Did you guys hear whos babysitting us today?" One of the girls in the room had spoken up, the only girl in the room, Sara, with her head hidden behind a laptop covered in cute alien stickers and UFOs. Sara's sweet, Ryan likes her, she's a good friend. Or she would be if they spoke outside of this pointless project. He's still trying to figure out a way to ask the girl for her number without it coming across the wrong way. _That's what you get for being a frat boy with a shabby history, Ryan._

"No," Ryan frowned, looking up from his laptop, where he was researching something about poltergeists, he's pretty sure he puts more research into ghosts than he does into his actual essays, but that's okay, "I still hate that the college makes someone watch over us like we are toddlers."

"Don't act like drawing pentagrams on the floor with red paint wasn't your idea Ryan," Curly piped up, "and isn't it that cute history professor supervising us today? I'm not mad about that." It was just the three of them today, all the other students - _well, the other two of them, because their club wasn't exactly popular_ \- were busy with coursework or chasing deadlines or whatever.

Ryan didn't really care, Sara and Curly were the only two from the group he really considered friends anyway. Again, if he'd just get their damn numbers. He hasn't brought up the courage to ask Curly either, _the downfalls of being the bi frat boy with the bad reputation, Ryan._

Ryan scrunched up his nose at that, "oh god, you mean Madej? Did you really just say _cute_?"

"Don't act like you don't spend an hour daydreaming about him after every lecture Bergara," Sara piped up in a teasing tone. He rolled his eyes, giving her the finger but his grin washed away any worry Sara could have that he was actually annoyed. He'd gotten pretty comfortable joking around with them lately. As he said, they could be great friends.

Curly snorted standing up to throw a chocolate bar wrapper in the trash, rustling Ryan's hair as he passes him. Ryan has to repress to urge to make a comment about how it's dangerous to eat in a lab out of fear of sounding like his middle-school chemistry teacher. _But it is dangerous, they could've just done experiments in here,_ the middle-school teacher that is his mind chides.

"I was just saying," Curly grins as he stands at the front of the class, "it's nice to have some eye-candy in this geriatric home."

It's at that exact moment the door swings open and a rather tired looking tutor walks in. He's got one of those cheap-looking coffee cups from the cafeteria in his hand, the kind that does nothing to prevent the heat from the drink reaching your skin. He's also sporting a beige woollen sweater over an untucked white shirt that makes him look all the more a walking stereotype, especially with one of those brown leather laptop satchels slung over his shoulder and clear plastic framed hipster glasses sat crooked on his nose.

Ryan wonders if it's an intentional fashion choice, because the comparison to the stereotypical quirky history teacher in high-school comedies is uncanny. Then he supposes he can't really judge because half the time he shows up dressed as the regular asshole jock from those movies and he'd like to think he's anything but that. In the same way, Madej isn't really all that quirky, just kind of strict, bland in a way.

\----------------

Shane sighs as he pushes open the heavy door with his free hand, ruffling his hair distractedly as he walks in. He vaguely notes that there's a student frozen at the front of the class, seemingly shocked by his sudden entry. He doesn't bother looking at the other students in the room, simply dumping his bag on the nearest desk and sitting down with a huff before finally looking up. He briefly notes that one of his students are in the room, Bergara. _Strange_. He's smart, he's rational. _Why is he here studying ghosts?_

"So, I'm not expected to actually do anything in here right?" He doesn't mean to sound like an asshole, he really doesn't. He's just fucking exhausted and come on, _supernatural club?_ Of all the things he could be dragged into helping out with. _Jesus_.

"Not unless you know anything about catching ghosts?" The guy at the front of the class speaks up, an easy smile on his face as he wonders back to what is presumably his seat.

Shane hums, as if thinking about it for a minute, "well that's a real puzzle I guess, how do you catch something that doesn't exist?"

The girl at the back, the only girl in the class laughs, or begins to before Ryan shoots her a glare, "you don't believe in ghosts professor?" He speaks up, a challenging tone in his voice.

He fights the urge to roll his eyes, "no I don't." And yeah, he really is being an asshole, he could at least try not being so deadpan all the time. But again, _tired_ , and he's been pushed around by the Dean all day. _Fuckin jerk._

"Don't you think it's a little narrow-minded to assume that ghosts don't exist?" Ryan bites back, and Shane thinks it's the most passionate he's ever heard him.

He raises an eyebrow, let's an easy smirk cross his face, "don't you think it's a little irrational to believe that they do? You know, with the lack of legitimate evidence and all?"

Ryan's brows furrow in frustration, or determination, Shane can't tell. "Believing thousands of pieces of evidence isn't irrational, ignoring it is plain ignorance."

Shane laughs. "If you can show me even one conclusive piece of evidence that ghosts exist I'll believe it, show me what you've got Bergara!"

That's how it started. Ryan's mission to drive Shane into insanity, or at least that's what Shane would call it. Ryan would probably refer to it as something like, _'Madej ignoring clear evidence for three months straight.'_ In fact, he did refer to it as that, repeatedly, Shane thought that was just another tactic to destroy his mind.

It was simple at first, Ryan hanging back after lectures to shove something he deemed worthy to be called prove in Shane's face, followed by Shane rolling his eyes and mumbling something about photo or audio editing. Then it turned to emailing back and forth.

 _To; Madej.Shane-hist@uni-learn.com_  
_From; Bergara.Ryan@uni-learn.com_  
_Subject; GHOSTS ARE REAL!!1!1_  
More irrefutable proof of ghosts for you to stick your nose up at :))

👻  
👻  
👻  
👻

_Sent from iPhone_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 _To; Bergara.Ryan@uni-learn.com_  
_From; Madej.Shane-hist@uni-learn.com_  
_Subject; Try harder next time._  
Don't you have coursework to complete? :/  
Also, is that a Wikipedia article? Someone's getting desperate.

😴  
😴  
😴  
😴

_Sent from iPhone_

It was probably three weeks after the first email he'd been approached by the Dean. He'd told Shane he'd have to take over supervision of the supernatural club indefinitely.

He'd be embarrassed to admit that he happily accepted the role. Hell, he'd tell Ryan he fought as hard as he could to avoid it.

Ryan would know it was a lie, but it wouldn't make him admit the truth.

\----------------

It's when Ryan gets an A* on his first essay when he gets the nerve to send the email, his hands shake as he types it out and he has to get Curly to proofread it twice before he's willing to hit send, but he does, eventually. (Curly and Sara were now officially on his friends' list after Curly took the first step in getting his number.)

 _To; Madej.Shane-hist@uni-learn.com_  
_From; Bergara.Ryan@uni-learn.com_  
_Subject; I'm a history genius!1!!_  
Hey, prof, I was thinking about celebrating my last grade and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?  
The Beacon, 7 pm, this Saturday?  
Let me know soon old man 😆

_Sent from iPhone_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 _To; Bergara.Ryan@uni-learn.com_  
_From; Madej.Shane-hist@uni-learn.com_  
_Subject; Ryan = frat rat :))_  
Are you really suggesting I show up at a frat bar with you Bergara?  
...  
I'm only three years older than you Ryan, don't be rude :/

_Sent from iPhone_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 _To; Madej.Shane-hist@uni-learn.com_  
_From; Bergara.Ryan@uni-learn.com_  
_Subject; Madej = OLD MAN 👴_  
"Frat bar" okay loser, you pick the location, but you're buying the drinks if I have to be surrounded by old men like you all night.

_Sent from iPhone_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 _To; Bergara.Ryan@uni-learn.com_  
_From; Madej.Shane-hist@uni-learn.com_  
_Subject; You're an ass :(_  
Sure, but only if you stop calling me old man, little guy :)  
I'll text you the deets,  
_(555) ***-***_

P.s. all ghost talk is banned outside of college, I don't need a migraine on the weekend too, thanks :)

_Sent from iPhone_

\----------------

And that? Well, that was the start of something else entirely.

Ryan learnt that Shane wasn't a hardass all the time, learnt why he'd been so strict. He also learnt to love the way Shane argued back, the way he laughed in the face of evidence, but mostly the way he kissed.

Shane learnt that he was willing to tolerate Ryan's obsession with the supernatural if it meant he got another date out of it. He learnt that not all frat boys are assholes, despite what his own time in college had taught him, though he'd still rather die than show up at that bar. He learnt that he loved the smell of Ryan's bubblegum shampoo. (even if he'd mocked him mercilessly for it.)

They'd tried to keep it all above board until Ryan finished his last semester, well Shane did, because of the _"ethical issues"_ of a professor dating a student. Ryan didn't necessarily agree with his principles but even with all his teasing Shane managed to maintain his restraint. Most of the time at least, but that was their business and nobody else's. 


End file.
